


Who's In Your Head Tonight?

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [23]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be anyone but Tom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's In Your Head Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> W is for wanton

Long legs spread wide open, head thrown back, blonde hair cascading over her bare shoulders, Christine made Zoe catch her breath in awe.

'You are perfection,' Zoe said softly, running one hand up Christine's arched back, and lowering her mouth to Christine's breasts.

Christine said nothing in response, but mumbled something unintelligible.

'You like that?' asked Zoe. She sat up, shifting backwards along Christine's body, one leg either side of one of Christine's. She brushed her fingers lightly across Christine's collarbone, back and forth. She cupped Christine's breasts, leaning down to lick and kiss the soft skin. Slowly, slowly, she inched her hands down, over Christine's abdomen, caressing her hipbones and then moving one lower to her thighs until Christine shuddered and let her eyes drift closed.

'Who am I tonight?' Zoe asked, biting her lip as soon as she'd said the words. Her hands stilled.

Christine's eyes flew open. 'Zoe…'

'Just tell me that I'm not Tom. I'll be anyone but Tom.'

Christine put a hand over one of Zoe's, warm and solid on Christine's hip. 'Tell me I'm not Tessa,' she said.

Zoe closed her own eyes for a moment, breathing in and out. 'I'm sorry.' She opened her eyes and looked at Christine.

'Don't be,' said Christine. She lifted her own hand, drawing Zoe's hand along with her, pulling her closer. She planted a kiss on Zoe's palm, smiling as Zoe leaned further and further down. 'Just don't stop,' she added. Zoe leaned against Christine to kiss her lips, and Christine felt the hand on her thigh begin to move again, and she gasped and tilted her hips as Zoe found her target.


End file.
